Snape and Harry, after Sectumsempra
by DrarryLongbottom
Summary: AU, OOC, 1st story. Contains CP. Snape/Harry mentorfic. Busy student but I'll update. Set in 6th year. Sirius is alive but in St Mungo's for severe injuries in Order of the Phoenix. Otherwise, assume canon throughout fifth year. Inspired by RainCityWriter, miraleeann, Dutchgirl84, and Asterix Tutnix. Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Please review/critique :)
1. Chapter 1

From HBP:

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall be-hind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myr-tle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, "Cruci —"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"No —" gasped Harry.

Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.

"No — I didn't —"

Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream: "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

The door banged open behind Harry and he looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand, and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting.

Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. Moaning Myrtle was still sobbing and wailing overhead. When Snape had performed his countercurse for the third time, he half-lifted Malfoy into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that.. . . Come..."

He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter . . . You wait here for me."

It did not occur to Harry for a second to disobey. He stood up slowly, shaking, and looked down at the wet floor. There were bloodstains floating like crimson flowers across its surface. He could not even find it in himself to tell Moaning Myrtle to be quiet, as she continued to wail and sob with increasingly evident enjoyment.

Snape returned ten minutes later. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Go," he said to Myrtle, and she swooped back into her toilet at once, leaving a ringing silence behind her.

"I didn't mean it to happen," said Harry at once. His voice echoed in the cold, watery space. "I didn't know what that spell did."

"What would your first intuition be, Mr. Potter? Surely even with your rudimentary English skills you could determine what Sectumsempra does. Where did the Boy Who Lived learn such a curse?" Snape asked, his face betraying no emotion.

"I... read it somewhere. I didn't know what it did. I thought it would be an annoying prank spell like Levicorpus... I hoped it would distract Malfoy from using the Cruciatus on me. I didn't mean to seriously injure him! I thought it was just a hex!" Harry exclaimed, shaking.

Snape frowned. "Tell me where you read it."

"I... I don't remember. I think it was from a book in the restricted section. It didn't mention what it did," said Harry, praying that Snape would not employ Legilimency to find the true place.

"Liar. Just like your father. You live to kill your hated Slytherins! Bring me your Potions textbook."

"But – why? It isn't - !" Harry cried.

"Bring it to me before I take you to the Headmaster and have you expelled!"

Harry hurried away and without asking Ron, stole his book. He quickly passed by the Room of Requirement, entered it, and found a magical eraser which removed the "Roonil Wazilb" from the cover. He quickly returned to Myrtle's bathroom, shaking like a leaf.

"Really, Mr. Potter, you cannot expect me to believe your feeble attempts at hiding this given your apparent emotional state. Since you are the Chosen One to defeat the Dark Lord, I will offer you this one concession. Instead of expelling you, I can employ corporal punishment upon your person along with the usual detentions. It is your choice" Snape said, in his usual demeanour.

"Sir?" Harry stuttered, horrified.

"Which will you have? I haven't got all day, Potter. I do need to brew some dittany for Mr. Malfoy's wounds."

"I'll have – I don't really have a choice, do I, Snape?" Harry fought back.

"That's right, you don't. Come to my office, Potter." Snape dragged Harry by his hair to his office in the dungeons. Harry hadn't been there since the Occulmency lessons ended. "Now, Potter, you will remove your shoes and jeans and lean over the desk, feet half a meter apart. Any time you move out of position, we will simply restart your punishment. You will count each stroke out loud before thanking me for each one. Hand me your belt. Now!"

Harry looked about to resist, but he decided against it. Quietly he unbuckled his belt and handed it to his most hated professor. Then he kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans, leaving him in a shirt and boxers. He had to summon some of his Gryffindor courage to lean over the desk as prescribed. Snape walked behind the desk so that Harry could see him, transfigured the belt into a formidable paddle, and walked behind Harry. He trembled in anticipation. He'd never been spanked so precisely before. Uncle Vernon and Dudley always just lit into him with whatever was laying around, regardless of Harry's position. Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when pain exploded in his bottom. He cried out because he hadn't been expecting it.

"Ouch! Ahhhhrgh bloody hell this hurts!"

"Count and thank me, you idiot boy!" snapped Snape.

"One. Thank you, sir," responded Harry, and no sooner had he said that than he felt a second stoke. "Owwwww fuck! How many more? Two, thank you sir."

"You are getting twenty. Would you prefer expulsion and Azkaban?" Snape replied, harshly dealing three strokes before allowing Harry to count them.

"Agghhhh fuuuck this hurts! Three thank you, four thank you, five thank you. Isn't five e-" Harry cried, struggling to get out of position.

*WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK*

Harry sobbed, trying hard not to jump away from the desk. "T-twelve, sir. Merci."

Snape could see horrid bruising through Harry's white boxers. He dropped the paddle and whispered "Finite." (Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape had fastened him to the desk.)

Harry stayed in position, unsure what to do. He was sure the greasy git was just getting his hopes up, and he didn't want to be disappointed. Surely Snape had not let him off punishment! He began blushing from embarassment. What would Ron say, seeing Harry in this position? Oh, Hermione is going to say "I told you so" because of her warnings not to use the curse... Why didn't Hermione tell me what the curse did, I wonder, thought Harry. Why didn't she save me from...

"Well, Mr. Potter, you really do place a great deal of importance on yourself. Believe it or not, I have potions essays to grade, and I need my desk free of impertinent teenager for that task. Are you trying to aggravate me further?" snarled Snape.

Harry hastily jumped up, yelping as his buttocks reminded him of the painful paddling just a few minutes prior. He blushed as Snape openly laughed at his discomfort. "I'm sorry sir. It's just you said twenty and I thought..."

"By all means, if you want eight more, lean back over the desk and I'll do the honors. I thought you might be at least a little grateful for the clemency. By the way, the castle paintings will have spread the rumour now that Harry Potter received twenty swats on an unclothed bottom with a formidable holed paddle. So you needn't worry about telling your friends. Now leave, you abominable child!"

Harry had attempted to protest during this monologue but had found his mouth clamped shut. Anxiously, he gingerly walked from the room. He found Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"Harry! What on earth happened? Is it true that Snape used corporal punishment on you? Are you okay? What did you do? Why is Malfoy in the infirmary? Corporal punishment is really serious – are you going to be expelled? Do you need to see Madame Pompfrey?" cried Hermione.

"I don't really need to talk about it, 'mione..." said Harry, visibly wincing at Hermione's sharp hug. Ron looked worried but hadn't gotten a change to put a word in edgewise during Hermione's monologue. "Let's go get lunch, okay? Unless you've already had yours."

"We haven't, Harry... Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've been, uh..." Ron supplied.

"I'm fine. Forget about it. Oh and... um I borrowed your copy of Advanced Potions. And lost it I'll try to get it back... I'm sorry Ron."

"How'd you lose it? What happened when you chased Malfoy? You've been gone for HOURS!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I'll tell you since no one is listening. The whole school probably knows though so you can hear it from them. I almost killed Malfoy. Stop grinning, Ron, this is serious! And it was an accident. I didn't know what Sectumsempra did, I thought it was like Levicorpus. Malfoy tried Crucio on me though... so I didn't have much choice. I found him crying like a baby to Moaning Myrtle. Snape found us and healed Malfoy with a song-like countercurse. He knew where I found the curse somehow and he told me I had the choice of corporal punishment from him or expulsion. That isn't really a choice so here I am."

"I told you that you shouldn't use that spell! Why didn't you listen to me? What if it was like Avada Kedavra? You thought it was a good idea to use a permanent cutting spell? I know we all hate Malfoy but you don't want to kill him!" Hermione cried.

"Please Hermione, Harry just got beaten for this, he doesn't need your censure too. Have you ever been paddled? The most I've gotten is eight with the brush from my mom, and that isn't nearly as bad as a holed paddle, nevermind that he got more than twice that! And I couldn't sit for a week!" retorted Ron.

"Um... I got twelve. Snape let me off the last eight for some reason. He said he'd increase the paddling if I left the desk, but he stuck me to the desk so I really couldn't make him go through on that threat. He seemed really mad at me though."

"Talking about me? Perhaps I should paddle all of you gossips soundly!" said Professor Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

None of the Golden Trio had expected Snape, of all people to be eavesdropping on their conversations. Colin Creevey and Malfoy (if he wasn't in the infirmary) were more likely suspects. Therefore, they all violently startled.

"Pr-professor Snape sir," gasped Hermione, "Harry was only telling us what he did and all. None of us did -"

"And do you think it is wise to gossip in the open hallways? True Gryffindor stupidity warrants punishment!" Snape replied, with a piercing expression. He was laughing inside at his ability to frighten the kids.

"We're sorry, Snape, can you leave us alone now? Let's go to the Great Hall and -" Harry began.

"I let that pass during your SPANKING," Snape said loudly as Colin, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna stopped in the hallway to listen, "but I will not let it pass here in the halls. Detention with your Head of House tomorrow at seven, all of you." He smirked at the gasps from students.

"Harry? What happened?" began Neville.

"You didn't –" exclaimed Colin.

"You aren't responsible for Malfoy being in the infirmary are you? He's been there before..." quipped Luna.

"You let the bat of the dungeons paddle you?" cried Dean and Thomas.

"Harry hexed Malfoy and Snape caught him and Harry agreed to being spanked instead of expelled," Ron answered when he saw how upset Harry looked. "Now leave us alone, please."

The trio raced to the Great Hall for lunch. The space normally present at the Gryffindor table was blocked by Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini.

"You aren't getting away with nearly killing Malfoy and I don't care what Professor Snape did. You're just a filthy half-blood with your filthy mudblood and blood traitor friends. You think you're so special. You're going to duel us now, see that we've cleared the Great Hall for the purpose?" Pansy spat out.

Hermione winced at the word 'mudblood' and Ron jumped protectively in front of her. Harry yelled, "Fine, but four against three isn't fair. You want to duel me, Pansy?"

"With pleasure, Potter!" said Pansy. Harry immediately sent a harsh Stinging Hex to Pansy's neck and shoulders. Immediately thereafter, all Heads of House arrived for lunch in the Great Hall. No one saw them. They paused, agreeing to stay silent until more happened.

"Imperio!" exclaimed Pansy.

"That's unforgivable!" cried Ron.

"Toss me your wand, Potter." Pansy commanded. Harry did not.

"Imperio," Harry whispered. "Stop the curse, Parkinson."

Pansy did so. Harry immediately releasted her.

"Crucio!" cried Pansy triumphantly. She was utterly bemused that Harry could resist the Imperius... the version Crouch used on him last year was weak, after all. Hers was strong. The Heads of House jumped to intervene, still silent.

Harry had silently shielded, forgetting that the Cruciatus bypassed any shield. He was surprised when he felt no pain. He sent the Bat-Bogey Hex her way.

"Enough! Duelling is forbidden in Hogwarts! Stop, Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Indeed. End this charade immediately! You could get injured! Both of you!" McGonagall exclaimed. Both students lowered their wands. "Now, who started this?"

"He did." Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini said, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione said, "She did."

"Who put up their wand first? You did, did you not, Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired.

"She challenged me to a duel, Professor," Harry replied. He felt like Snape already knew the answer. He was using Occulmency against him.

"Parkinson did challenge him, Professor. Harry sent the first hex, but it was only a stinging hex! Parkinson used the Cruciatus and Imperius!" Ron said.

Harry started. He felt like Ron had just incriminated him. Starting a duel in the fifth year and above was an offense meriting expulsion.

"We can hardly expel the Chosen One, now can we? Minerva, as his Head of House, you have permission to allow me to use severe corporal punishment upon his person for a second time," Snape replied.

"But - " began Harry.

"You have my permission, Severus. No more than twelve of the paddle or strap, or ten of the cane."

Snape firmly took Harry's arm, swiftly leading him back to the dungeons. "But Professor – Parkinson used two unforgivable curses on me!"

"You used one, Mr. Potter."

"I only wanted to get her to remove mine, and she wasn't going to! If you saw me use it you know that already! And I've already been paddled today. She attacked me over Malfoy. Please, Professor - " Harry continued anxiously.

"Get in and shut up, Mr. Potter." They had arrived at Snape's office. "Now, I am well aware that Miss Parkinson cast the Cruciatus and Imperius curses. I am sure that this is not the first time she has done so. I am also aware that you successfully _resisted_ both curses. I have heard that you successfully resisted the Imperius last year. Barty Crouch Jr. did not use his full force, while Miss Parkinson certainly did. Despite the fact that you are clearly capable of resisting a strong Imperius curse, you cast one onto her. Surely you know that the caster must remove the curse willingly to Additionally, you used a simple shielding charm against the unblockable Cruciatus curse. It worked. You were lucky. You experienced a very strong Cruciatus under the hands of the Dark Lord in the Triwizard tournament. Why did you not jump away from Miss Parkinson's cast? Had your shield permitted the curse through, you would have experienced horrific pain again. You endangered your sanity in the hopes a strong shield would block an unblockable curse?"

Harry was silent for a bit after Snape's monologue. He had expected to be immediately paddled for his transgressions, not lectured on how to keep his life. This wasn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, for Merlin's sake, this was Snape's office! He admitted to himself that Snape was right. "I didn't think of jumping away, Professor – I am obviously not used to having the Cruciatus cast at me and my first instinct for hexes is to shield. I didn't think I'd become like..."

"The Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom? Of course not. Now, there is still the fact that you drew your wand first. Remove your shoes and jeans and lean over my lap."

"Y-your lap, sir?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Yes. Miss Parkinson is a bully and I would have engaged her in a duel under the same circumstances. You shouldn't have done so, and therefore you will be receiving a firm spanking without a paddle, cane, or belt. Your boxers will also come down some so that I can monitor the effects of my ministrations."

Harry blushed, but he couldn't think of any good protest. Ron was going to have a fit when he heard that Harry actually bent over the potion master's lap! He quickly kicked off his shoes, unbuckled his belt, and allowed his jeans and belt to fall to the floor. Then, he cautiously placed himself across Snape's black robes. Snape immediately drew down Harry's boxers and rested his cool hand on Harry's sore bottom.

"Ten swats," declared Snape. He swiftly dealt five to one upper thigh and five to the other. Harry didn't cry out. "You may stand up now."

Harry stood. His face didn't even look pained. He was just confused. Why was Snape being merciful to him? Snape, who hated him?

"Mr. Potter. Normally a person would cry out from receiving such punishments as I have administered to you. Were you beaten at the Dursley's house?"

"Sir?" gasped Harry.

"Did Vernon and Petunia beat you? Did Dudley bully you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Professor," replied Harry, trembling. He felt Snape force his way into his mind, but he threw him out. "I said I didn't want to talk about it! Obviously I don't want to think about it! May I go?"

"My apologies. Yes, you may. Do try to stay out of trouble for at least a few days, Potter. The bruises from earlier will remain for a while. And do not, under any circumstances, cast dark curses at students. All Hogwarts students are learning, just like you are. They cannot defend quite as a trained wizard can."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Why are you being suddenly calm and nice to me?"

"I believe I harshly paddled your backside, Mr. Potter. Is that being nice?"

"Yes, sir, when I consider the alternative."

"I am not a nice person, Mr. Potter. Go."

Harry left, very confused. He didn't want to tell his friends about the new development. He was perplexed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Fred and George returned to Hogwarts for an additional year unlike canon. Will explain in a future chapter.  
**

 **21-Feb note: Sorry, I'm caught up in major exams. I probably won't be updating until after March 4th.**

Late in the day, Severus spelled his door shut, casting anti-unlocking charms and warding it so that no one could possibly enter. He needed to get his emotions under control. He knew he was supposed to protect Lily's boy, but he was easing the boy's punishments! Still, he worried that Harry was being abused based on his minimal reactions to spankings.

Wait, Harry?! He was Mr. Potter, not Harry. He had endangered the lives of students earlier that day and merited expulsion. Harry is what the oaf Hagrid called him. Even Minerva called her precious Lion Mr. Potter.

He entered his potions stores and fetched the dittany for Draco, his godson. He chuckled when he thought of Harry's face when he mentioned brewing dittany for Draco. Potter had never been good at potions, and he was especially bad at brewing dittany. Draco was also abysmal at potions, but he made up for it in first year by humbling himself and requesting his help. Severus taught him each potion prior to the lesson so that Draco could save face.

But now Draco was spoiling his life. His futile attempts on the Headmaster had gone poorly. Severus couldn't think of any other way Draco planned to be successful aside from the Vanishing Cabinet, which he had seen when reading Draco's thoughts. He regretted promising the Headmaster to kill him personally. Albus had saved his life, and Severus was now expected to take Albus's. He knew he had besmirched his soul already – he had done that when he was just older than Draco.

Now Potter was casting Unforgiveables wildly. He expected that of his Snakes, but he couldn't imagine where Potter had learned to properly cast the Imperius curse. Crouch Jr. Only taught him to resist. It took a great amount of dark magical core to cast properly. Draco was a powerful dark wizard and he even could not cast entirely properly upon Madam Rosmerta.

He was struck earlier with how honestly sorry Potter was. His father was never like that. His father took great joy in tormenting his arch-nemesis, 'Snivellus.' Potter knew this from the Pensieve and he had never apologized for that incident. Potter also well knew that he was going to force into his mind to find the Advanced Potions textbook. Why did he let him in? And why did Potter allow him to ask about Petunia, even if he did not answer?

Severus shuddered as he realized how much he cared about Potter. He had realized today that she was much more like Lily than the Mauraders. True, he normally was in trouble here at Hogwarts, but many boys were. Draco did insult Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley a great deal. He antagonized Potter. Severus wondered what the last six years would have been like had Potter accepted Draco's offer of friendship. Undoubtedly, Potter would have become a Snake – the Chosen One in Slytherin? Merlin forbid! Brave wizards come from Gryffindor.

He was jolted from his thoughts as he heard a magnified knocking spell on his office door. He swiftly exited his potions laboratory and scathingly asked who needed him to his closed door.

"George and Fred Weasley, Professor. We were helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary for detention, sent us to fetch dittany for Malfoy," was what Severus heard in reply. He recalled that he had indeed sentenced the Weasley twins to detention with Poppy after their failed attempt to brew the Draught of Living Death in his dungeons. He quickly unspelled and un-warded his doors.

"Come in and be quiet, if you know what's good for you. I'll go get the dittany," replied Snape.

"Couldn't you just summon it, Professor?" inquired Fred.

"As you both should know, my potions do not respond to Accio," sneered Snape. Although he could, of course, summon them himself, he wanted to be alone some more. "Wait here." He walked into his stores, fetching some fresh dittany, returned. "Give this to Madame Pomfrey. Good evening, Misters Weasley."

"Professor?" began George.

"Why such respect, Mr. Weasley? What do you want?"

"Thank you for helping Harry not be expelled. I know you could have," replied Fred.

"If you're going to get all emotional, do not expect me to listen. While you're at it... Accio Maurader's Map," commanded Snape, much to the twins' surprise.

"Hey! What - " cried the twins together as the map entered Snape's hands. "How did you know we had it? We never told anyone besides Harry!"

"This is not my questioning. You admit to owning this clearly forbidden item?"

"We found it in Filch's desk sir, marked highly dangerous. It took us a long time to get it to work, and when Harry couldn't go to Hogsmeade because we still thought Black..." began Fred before George elbowed him to stop.

"You did not create this item. Are you aware who did?" asked Snape, very harshly.

"Well... Harry said that Remus knows. That Remus did most the spellwork to create it..."

"Yes, this map was created by the Mauraders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and, yes, Professor Lupin. Three of them are still living. What gives you the right to it?"

"Professor, we really don't think giving Pettigrew the map would be very good, would it? Then Voldemort -" replied George

"Do NOT say the Dark Lord's name! I only need endure that from the Headmaster," exclaimed Snape.

" - You-Know-You-Know-Who would have it. And I don't think giving You-Know-Who the map would be terribly bright, sir," finished Fred.

"So you two do have brains," answered Snape.

"Please, sir, would you help Harry feel less bad?" asked Fred suddenly.

"I despise Mr. Potter even more than he despises me, Mr. Weasley. That would be a very poor idea indeed. Perhaps you could talk with Professor McGonagall. I am certain she would coddle him as he requires. She, after all, must believe that his dark spellwork today was truly brave, as her Lions should be."

"Harry feels responsible for Sirus's hospitalization, Professor. He blames himself if Malfoy dies. Of course he hates Malfoy, but that doesn't mean he wants him dead! And yes, he drew his wand first earlier with Pansy, but she was provoking him a great deal. And of course Harry feels bad about being paddled by his most hated professor. To be honest, sir, you are the most hated professor of everyone in Gryffindor. You don't care for our needs. At least I thought you didn't. But you let Harry off when you hate him. Why did you do that, Professor? Wouldn't today have been the perfect day to exact your revenge on him? To expel him from Hogwarts when you couldn't get Harry's father expelled for his bullying? You're only enforcing that bullying is right when you defend Malfoy. Yeah, unlike Harry, we don't believe Malfoy is necessarily following Voldemort – sorry – we think he's just a bully like the Dursleys. It's obvious that Dudley bullied Harry for his whole life, you know, and Harry was surprised you knew Petunia's name. Why DO you know Petunia's name, Professor? She's a Muggle and you're pureblood..." Fred and George yammered jointly.

Snape held his severe demeanour throughout the twins' monologue. He couldn't think of what to say. To be sure, the twins were asking very good questions. Could he answer them and maintain his cover? The Dark Lord certainly wouldn't pry the Weasleys' thoughts for information. Harry was much easier. And Harry knew how to block him out. Severus was a stronger Occulmens than the Dark Lord and Harry could block Snape out.

"Firstly, Mr. Potter is indeed responsible to Mr. Black's ailments, but Mr. Black knew he should not have gone to the ministry. Draco – er, Mr. Malfoy – will not die, he is merely seriously injured. I am more severe to Lions than I am to Snakes, but I flatter myself to believe that I do indeed look out for the best interests of both. Paddling the Chosen One does not prove my unwillingness to help. On the contrary, it supports it. I punished him justly in my opinion, as I felt his guilt complex would do the rest. I did not explicitly defend Draco to him, although I of course supported him, he is the strongest member of my house and my godson, after all. Petunia was a childhood acquaintance of mine, and I did not know prior to today that Harry was abused at the Dursleys and bullied by Dudley," Snape replied.

"Professor? We expected a month's of detentions for that, not a response! But uh, we had better get this to Madame Pomfrey. Will you please help Harry? Rita Skeeter was here and she is planning to report what he did in the Daily Prophet. He's going to be prosecuted for it, Professor. We need you to keep him out of Azkaban," cried Fred. "She's here in Animagus form, sir. She's a beetle. Hermione discovered it during the Triwizard Tournament. Help Harry, sir," included George.

"I daresay Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will be able to help him. The testimony of a former Death Eater will not."

"You need to testify as to Harry's intent, Professor. You're the only one who knows it. Ron and Hermione certainly don't, and we don't. And you need to get Malfoy to resist the prosecution," suggested Fred.

"Detention tomorrow night, both of you. You'll be sharing it with Mr. Potter. Now take the dittany to Madame Pomfrey before Mr. Malfoy permanently scars. I could not bear to have my Dark spell permanently wound my godson. Lucius would chase me down for teaching it to someone, the Golden Boy, no less."

Fred and George still looked shocked from these recent events, and their shock showed even more. "Goodnight, Professor. And thank you very much for helping Harry and for helping us. And even... even for helping Malfoy, Professor. Thank you."

"Leave, you twins. Now." The twins departed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably won't be posting more until mid-March. Midterms are starting up. I'm sorry that this is so short. I will explain more of Fred/George being present in a later chapter.  
**

Fred and George were intercepted by Ron on their way to the infirmary. Ron could tell that something had happened in the dungeons, as the twins had been away too long. He was surprised to see the twins actually carrying the dittany. "What happened? You've been gone from detention for half an hour AND you are carrying the dittany for Malfoy. Don't tell me you got caught up in pleasant chat with the greasy git," began Ron.

"That's actually exactly what happened, Won-Won," Fred began teasingly. "Actually, we're in detention with Snape tomorrow night, along with Harry. How is he doing?"

"He's still moping around. I dunno, if I could have hexed Malfoy and stayed at Hogwarts, I'd be bloody pleased. He's a basket case. He keeps mumbling about Snape knowing his aunt's name. I thought Harry's mum was muggleborn, so her sister would be a muggle, how would Snape know her name? Did Snape even know Harry's mum?" Ron giggled.

"Merlin's beard, Ron, have you talked to 'Mione lately?" cried George.

"Not since she went to ask miserable Moaning Myrtle what really happened," answered Ron, "why?"

"SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU? Rita SKEETER was here! She knows EVERYTHING and she's going to print it in the Daily Prophet! Harry could be – we asked Snape for help. Snape is at least good at staying out of Azkaban!" exclaimed the twins together.

"Bloody hell... Harry doesn't know? Wait, how does Hermione know?"

"She's apparently not warded from Hogwarts, she was in the lavatory and Great Hall and saw what Harry did! It'll be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. We need to keep Harry out of Azkaban... he would positively die with the dementors and all... Merlin forbid he be sentenced... He couldn't go through what we..." trailed Fred's words.

"We what? Fred? Why do you know so much more about Azkaban than I do? We all know Sirus, but... why do you speak of it with a personal fear?" asked Hermione, who had caught them almost inside the infirmary without anyone noticing.

The twins blanched. "Well after we left school last year, we ended up running afoul of the Ministry... the old toad caused it mostly. Salazar be praised, she handled it without publicity. We were in Azkaban for a week. Ron – that was the week we said we were visiting Charlie. Mum would have never let us visit Charlie. Dragons are too dangerous in her opinion. But with Umbridge pushing, Mum and Dad couldn't keep us out of Azkaban, no matter how hard they tried. Professor Dumbledore ended up getting us out," whispered George, while Fred appeared abashed from letting their secret out.

"Why were you in Azkaban, Fred? George? This better not be a bloody prank. Explain yourselves" asked Harry, as he heard the last two sentences as he walked to the infirmary.

"Why are you here, Harry? You were still in Gryffindor Tower, moping over Malfoy and Snape's tanning. Are you still sore?" Ron interjected, looking worried and confused.

"Professor McGonagall sent me a Patronus – I assume it's hers, it's a cat that looks just like her Animagus – that said the twins were supposed to fetch dittany from Snape to heal Malfoy with. She said they never got back to the infirmary and asked me to walk along and find you. I couldn't find the Maurader's Map – did one of you take it? None of that's important, why were you in Azkaban, Fred?" Cried Harry.

"Harry, we can't tell you. You will absolutely despise us... more than you despise Snape," responded Fred, quite seriously.

"You better be joking. I think everyone living that I know and care about is unharmed, except of course Sirius..." replied Harry apprehensively.

"We decided to test a bunch of our joke products. The Ministry was not pleased with our results, but we found them quite educational. The results, we mean, not the stint in Azkaban," the twins replied, smirking.

"You got sentenced to dementors for joke products? The ministry is battier than I thought. Even I was only threatened..." began Harry.

"You've been threatened with it now, Harry! Skeeter was here, in animagus form of course. She heard all about what happened and is surely going to print it in the Daily Prophet. I don't know what to do; Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore are both not answering their office doors. You need defense; you can't just appeal to lack of truth this time. It's very serious!" exclaimed Hermione, seeming like she was ready to cry.

Harry sprinted off to the owlrey. He needed to sit and think with Hedwig for a while. Snape was being kind to him while his head of house and headmaster deserted him; the twins had endured dementors when Harry would have gone mad (without a wand, he wouldn't have been able to cast his Patronus); and Rita Skeeter was going to do her best to get the Chosen One a tidy sentence in Azkaban. How was Voldemort to be defeated? Dumbledore had been training him for the task. He couldn't handle constant flashbacks to his mother... he had never met her, yet he knew what she looked like. Harry began silently crying, his shoulders shaking. His bottom hurt, and despite having an avid fan club that swore to help him out, he felt desolate. Alone. Abandoned.

All his training had failed him because he lost his temper with Malfoy and Parkinson. He was going to Azkaban for life. He was sure of it. The twins and Hermione... oh Merlin's beard. He had let the whole wizarding world down. He was a dark criminal. He was as bad as Lord Voldemort. Perhaps someday, he would also murder others and split his soul. He would join the Dark Side.

"Mr. Potter," interrupted someone in a soft voice.

Harry turned around, wondering who would interrupt him. Clearly he wished to be alone, all alone. He was surprised to see Snape.

"Your thoughts are running wild. Typical Gryffindor courage and bravery in action. I'm glad you still smart from your paddling. I was lenient with you because I chased the Dark Arts at your age. I was always either harshly punished or let to roam. That should not happen to you. You will not end up in Azkaban if I can help it. I hated your father, but you... you are very much like Lily. Please do not feel so alone. That is what drove me to the Dark Lord. That is what drove me to betray the prophecy to the Dark Lord. That is why you are the Chosen one," Snape replied heavily.

"Sir?"

Snape hissed in pain. "The Dark Lord calls, Potter. He has learned of your... escapade. Do try to avoid trouble during my absence, please. And the Ministry doesn't know of the Shrieking Shack," finished Snape, apparating away.

Harry was left mightily confused. How could this happen? He knew not.


End file.
